Somebody To Love
by wisegirl1333
Summary: Okay! In this story, Percy and Annabeth are 18. It's Valentine's Day and at the very beginning, they aren't dating!
1. Valentine's Day

**Okay, this is my first fanfic! At the beginning, Percy and Annabeth aren't dating. And it's Valentine's day! Helps if you listen to "Somebody To Love" Glee version! I don't own anything Percy Jackson, so please don't sue me! Please review! Enjoy (:**

I hate Valentine's Day. It's so sappy and mushy. And annoying, because even though this is my 18th one, it feels like I've been through a hundred.

"Hey Percy!" Grover called. I looked over to where he was and I waved. He gestured for me to come over to where he was standing.

"Percy," he panted, "you have got to help me!"

"With what?" I asked.

"Juniper."

"You want me to help you with girl problems?" I asked.

"Well, duh! It's Valentine's Day, and I need you to help me choose which present I should give to her. I figured you were done with you-know-who's," Grover said, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

Grover sighed. "Just help me, please."

We walked back to his cabin only to find that it was a big, valentine mess.

"Goodness, Grover!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know." There were flowers, candy, stuffed animals, balloons, and wrapping paper all over the place. "I just can't decide."

"Well, Juniper will love whatever you give her," I told him.

We spent the rest of the morning choosing between what flowers looked best with what teddy bear and which chocolates tasted the best and which balloon looked the biggest. He finally settled on the pink roses, with the white teddy bear, dark chocolates, and a heart-shaped pink balloon. When he said I could go, I got the heck out of there and bumped into Annabeth.

"Oh, hey, Percy," she said as she picked up the pencil I knocked out of her hair. "Why do you look sick?"

"It's Valentine's Day," I replied, "and Grover is freaking out."

Annabeth shrugged. "He's not the only one. The Aphrodite cabin is getting on my nerves. Even the Hades cabin is love sick."

"You mean Nico?" Nico is the only one in the Hades cabin.

"Yes. He seems to have fallen for a certain daughter of Demeter," Annabeth nodded toward Nico as he walked toward the Demeter cabin with a single red rose.

"I wonder what Hades will think," I wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Even some of the Athena cabin are being all mushy today," Annabeth said. She looked away briefly and her eyes looked over all of the couples in love and then she forced her eyes forward.

"I know how you feel," I said. "I guess I'm just jealous of Grover because he's found the one that's perfect for him. I guess I wish I could find someone like that for me."

"Aw, Percy!" Annabeth said. "That was oddly sweet coming out of your mouth."

"Thanks, I guess. It's like that song, 'Can anybody find me somebody to love?'," I said.

She laughed then she looked back over to her cabin and bit her lip. Then she opened her eyes. "Well, I've got to go help set up for the dance tonight. You should come. We're having it at the beach."

"I might. Wait, you're helping set up for a dance? You?" I laughed in spite of myself, but immediately regretting it.

She rolled her eyes and punched me on the arm. Hard. "What was that for?"

"That was for acting like I'm not girl enough to help out for a dance." Then she kissed me on the cheek and turned and ran away. I'm guessing that was for everything else I said.

For the rest of the day I had two things replaying in my head. The song "Somebody To Love" (Glee Version) and Annabeth's kiss.

For the dance, I put on khaki pants and a red shirt with a belt. And I combed my hair. And then I picked something up off of the nightstand and stuffed it into my pocket. I ran into Grover on my way out.

"Wow, Percy. You look strangely nice." Grover said.

"Thanks. You too. Where's Juniper?"

"She wanted me to meet her there because she had to show up early for something," Grover said.

"Oh. Well, let's move."

The beach looked awesome. The stars were out and the moon was shining on the water. And the waves were soft. Twinkling lights were everywhere and one of the Apollo guys was the DJ and there was a snack table and tables and chairs and a huge space cleared out for dancing. I even saw a karaoke machine. Then I spotted Annabeth re-lighting a candle at one of the tables. She was wearing a plain red dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her knees and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a red flower clip. Her blonde hair shone in the moonlight and her face glowed. I felt hypnotized just looking at her. Woah. Did I really just think that?

"There's Juniper, Perc! See you later!" Grover ran off to wear Juniper was standing by the snack table.

I didn't even notice Annabeth walk up behind me. "Doesn't this look awesome?"

"It does," I agreed.

"So Percy," Annabeth started but was interrupted by some Aphrodite girls.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Over here! Can you set up the karaoke machine?" they asked.

Annabeth sighed then put on a fake smile. "Be there in a minute!"

She turned to me and with apology in her eyes, she said, "I'll, be right back."

"Okay," I watched her walk over to the girls and help set up the machine.

"Oh Annie! Thanks! You should so go first! Since you fixed it and all," Silena said.

Annabeth flushed pink and shook her head. "No thanks. And please, don't call me 'Annie'."

"Please, Annabeth? Pretty please!" all of the girls began to beg and Annabeth looked as if she was going to throw up.

"Go on, Annabeth!" I called to her. She glared at me. The Aphrodite girls squealed and handed her the microphone and began to choose a song. Annabeth waved me over furiously.

"Yes?" I said when i was over to her.

"I am going to hurt you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Love you, too!" I said. She rolled my eyes and stepped onto the stage. Silena grabbed the microphone from her and began to speak.

"Excuse me! Our dear Annabeth would like to honor us with a song. Her song is 'Somebody To Love'. And if anyone would like to sing with her, please step forward." Annabeth looked at me with a shocked expression. And I knew she remembered what I had said earlier. "Sorry, Annie, but it looks like you're on your own! Have fun!" Silena handed over the microphone and the music started up.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?" She was great! I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I grabbed a microphone.

"I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord - somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me - somebody to love?" Annabeth was smiling and laughing and I was smiling right back at her. We were dancing around the stage as if no one was watching, but really, the whole camp was. They were clapping and singing along.

"He works hard." -Annabeth

"Everyday - I try and I try and I try-"-Me

"But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy" -Annabeth

"They say I got a lot of water in my brain" -Annabeth laughed out loud on that one-

"Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah - yeah yeah yeah" -Me

"Oh Lord

Somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?" -Both of us.

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat" -ME

"I'm ok, I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat" -Annabeth

"I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?" -Both of us.

Everyone was clapping and laughing and we were just smiling at each other. And then she took my hand and we bowed and walked off. She was still holding my hand so I took this as an opportunity to give her my gift. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring that had a silver band and a gem on it, the color of the sea. And surrounding the gem were a bunch of many diamonds. I began playing with her fingers and she looked at me and smiled.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to show you."

"Huh?" I showed her the ring.

"Where did you get this?" she asked me.

"My dad."

"Poseidon?"

"Uh-huh. He told me to give it to the girl I was positive I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I've been thinking about that girl. Walk with me." I said. We walked over to the oceans edge and stood there, overlooking the water.

"So what's your girl like?" she asked nonchalantly.

I smiled. "She's smart. And brave. And tall, but not taller than me. And she's not afraid to be herself around me. And she's funny. And she has this beautiful laugh that makes me want to laugh with her. And she sings so well, that it makes me sing with her." I could tell Annabeth was pondering over this mystery girl. But, I wasn't finished yet.

"Wait!" Annabeth said. "Does she go to camp?"

"Yeah. But, I'm not done. She can also kick my butt if she wanted to. And she's so beautiful. When I look at her, it's as if it's her, not gravity, holding me to the earth. And I'd probably risk my life for hers." I was watching Annabeth out of the corner of my eye and she turned her head slightly and I watched a tear slide down her cheek.

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Annabeth said softly.

I scoffed. "No. Rachel doesn't have long, shiny, blonde hair or beautiful, stormy grey eyes, now does she?"

Annabeth turned towards me and her jaw dropped. I took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "Oh what do you know. It fits."

Inside my heart and my brain were doing back flips, but on the outside, I was calm, cool, and collected. I hope.

Annabeth started crying. And she was shaking her head.

My heart collapsed. "Oh crap. You're saying 'no' aren't you?"

She responded by throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me. She pulled away and looked at me. "Married at 19 isn't very wise, is it?" I said to her. It takes a year to plan a wedding right?

"Seems wise to me." And then she was kissing me and I was kissing her.

Best Valentine's Day ever.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review please! **


	2. The Wedding

"Hey, Annabeth!" I said as I walked into her office and kissed her head.

"Hey, Percy," she replied. I could tell she was deep in thought by the look on her face.

"What are you thinking about, Wise-Girl?" I asked her.

"I can't decide which song I want to play at the wedding for the father-daughter dance," she said.

Just so all of you know, Annabeth and I are 23. We've been engaged for 5 years. Annabeth really wanted to wait until we were done with college before we got married, and now I agree with her. We were getting married in less than three weeks and this was the last thing she needed to decide. I got to pick the song for us to dance to. And she had no clue what it was. I wanted to surprise her.

"Well, what are the choices?" I asked her.

"Want me to play a couple for you?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Sure."

She looked at me and tears filled her eyes and she pulled up Youtube on her computer.

"This one," she said as she typed, "is called 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw."

She played it for me.

I listened to it intently.

Once it was done, I opened my mouth, "That was really nice."

"I know," Annabeth said. She was blinking furiously as she typed in the next song.

"What's this?"

"'I Loved Her First'," Annabeth said.

I listened to that one and I smiled at the end. "I guess he did, didn't he?"

"Huh?"

"He loved you first."

Annabeth smiled wide. "I loved him first, too. Man, Percy, can you just imagine how he must be feeling? From listening to these songs, you're like stealing me away from him!"

I smiled and nudged her with my arm.

"Don't forget my mother. She's pretty much giving me up to another woman. And I'm her only son," I said.

"That reminds me. Have you picked out that song yet?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Good job, Percy. I'm proud of you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Any others?" I asked.

"Not yet," she frowned. "Well, there's one, but, my step mom used that one when she married my dad. 'Butterfly Kisses'. I don't want to copy her."

I looked at the clock.

"Holy mess, Annabeth!" I yelled. "We have to go meet your dad for dinner, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Let's hurry!" she said as she grabbed her purse and shut off her computer.

We were in the car and Annabeth turned on the radio. "And right now, we're having the 'Daddy's Girl' marathon. We'll be playing all of the sweet father/daughter songs. So daughters and fathers, listen up!"

Annabeth looked at me. "That is so weird!"

"Tell me about it!"

We were sitting there as a song by Rodney Atkins came on. 'Come On In Boy'.

Annabeth started cracking up when the song ended.

"You never told me the whole story about when you met my dad as my boyfriend, well, excuse me, you were technically never my boyfriend, my fiancee!"

I smiled. "It wasn't that bad."

I told Annabeth the whole story, because I remembered that night vividly.

(Flashback)

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Mr. Chase answered it.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Chase," I said.

"Percy! Nice seeing you! How's my daughter?" he asked as he lead me into the living room.

"Actually, that's why I'm here."

"Oh?" Mr. Chase's eyes narrowed at me.

"Yeah."

"And what is this about exactly?" he asked.

I chickened out. "I was wondering if maybe you had any pictures of Annabeth when she was younger before, you know…," I said.

"I'll look," Mr. Chase gave me a weird look and got up.

I rubbed my palms on my jeans and took deep breaths. You can do this Percy.

He came back with three photo albums.

He set them on the coffee table and picked up the biggest pink one.

"This is from when she was first set on my doorstep until she was three."

There was a photo of a little baby girl in a basket wrapped in a white blanket.

"She was beautiful," I said.

"I know. And she was mine," he said as he flipped the page.

"That was her first day out," he said.

"What was she wearing?" I asked.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I was a single dad with a baby girl. I didn't know how to dress her!" We both started to laugh hard.

We looked through photos and laughed and he told me stories for over an hour.

My favorite was when Annabeth was 3 and she wanted to be a princess.

"I was really busy that day. And here comes 3 year old Annabeth wearing a blue dress-up ball gown. And she tugged on my pant leg.

'Dad! I need you!' she said.

'What, honey?' I asked her.

'There's a ball at the castle today. And I've been invited. And, I need to practice my dancing.' she said to me.

'Can it wait, honey?' I said to her.

Her face fell when I said that. 'Oh, please! Daddy, please!'

So I danced with Cinderella. And while she was there in my arms, I realized that I never wanted to forget that day. And I never wanted to miss out on a dance with my little Cinderella." he told me. I smiled at that. I never knew Annabeth wanted to be a princess. Ever.

And then we came across a little 7 year old Annabeth in jeans and a T-shirt sitting outside in the rain, under a tree, just looking at the sky.

"That was the last one I got before she ran away," Mr. Chase choked back a sob.

"So that's the girl I'm going to marry," I stated. Then I nearly choked when I realized what I just said.

Mr. Chase sighed and nodded his head. "I guess it is, Percy. I guess it is."

"Thanks, Mr. Chase," I said. I got up to leave, but he stopped me.

"I do want to thank-you, Percy," he said, "for taking care of my daughter when I wasn't there."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"When you were in battles. When you rushed back when you knew she was hurt. When you were there for her when you knew she needed help. For all of those times."

"No problem, sir," I replied.

(End of flashback)

Annabeth was quiet for a minute.

"He was that calm?"

"Yeah. But the look on his face was kind of sad. But then he clapped me on the shoulder and I told him that we were both lucky guys," I said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because we both had you in our lives. But he was the luckiest because he had you the longest."

She smiled and punched me lightly on the arm. "You are so cheesy."

"I thought my brain was full of seaweed, not cheese," I said.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. Don't flatter yourself," Annabeth said.

I laughed and the radio was playing another song. 'Stealing Cinderella'.

Annabeth was listening to it. She laid her head up against the window and looked out at the rain. It had just started to steady drizzle.

i thought back to that night. Something was said that I didn't want Annabeth to know. It wasn't bad, I just was kind of embarrassed and I knew she'd tease me about it for a long time. And it went like this:

"When you were in battles. When you rushed back when you knew she was hurt. When you were there for her when you knew she needed help. For all of those times."

"No problem, sir. But to be honest, I didn't just do it for her family. I know this sounds selfish, but I did it mostly for me," I said. "I just can't live in a world without Annabeth."

And that's what I really said. And I realized that after I said that, Mr. Chase realized that I must be worthy of his daughter. And that's when he clamped me on the shoulder.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Yeah?"

"These songs make guys like me seem like criminals!" I said.

She laughed.

"Oh look! We're here!" Annabeth said as she jumped from the car.

I got out and followed her.

"Daddy!" Annabeth cried when her father opened the door. She threw her arms around his neck and Mr. Chase looked shocked.

"Annabeth, honey. What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just wanted a hug from my dad," she said.

"Well, I love you, too, dear," he replied.

Annabeth pulled away and walked into the house.

"I'll be in the bathroom," she said.

"Percy!" Mr. Chase cried. He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. Chase!" I said.

"Please, call me Fredrick!"

"Ok, Fredrick," I said.

"So," he said as I sat down on the couch, and him on his chair. "All planned for the wedding?"

"Mostly. One more thing Annabeth has to decide." I said.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure if she wants me to tell you," I said.

"Oh okay. Is it supposed to be a surprise?"

"I have no clue."

Annabeth sighed behind us. Then she kissed her dad on the top of his head and went around and kissed me on the cheek.

"My men. I love you guys," Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "What is up with me lately?"

"Well, sweetie, you could just be emotional because you're getting married in a couple of weeks."

"Oh my-! Mom?" Annabeth cried.

I jumped and so did Mr. Chase.

"I thought I'd join you for dinner," Athena said.

"That's nice, mom, but I don't know if there's room…" Annabeth said.

"Percy, dear, do you prefer water or… Oh, hello! Fredrick, dear! You didn't tell me we were having company!" Annabeth's step mom said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her nice-ness. I did, too, mentally. She's only nice to us when Mr. Chase is around.

"Honey, this is Athena, Annabeth's mom," Fredrick said.

Mrs. Chase's eyes got large. "Oh! Lady Athena! What a pleasure to meet you!"

Athena smiled. "Same with you."

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Chase said.

We all got up cautiously and went into the dining room.

I sat in between Annabeth and her step mother. And Annabeth sat by her father who sat by Athena who sat by Mrs. Chase. The twins were at a friend's house.

Athena was glaring at me from across the table, so I tried to ignore her. But, Annabeth saw.

"Mother!" she cried.

Athena stopped the glaring and looked at Annabeth.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please pass the butter," Annabeth said as she narrowed her eyes at her mom. Translate- ''Please stop glaring at Percy!''

"Would you like the bread, too?" Athena replied. Translate- "Do I have to?"

"Yes, please," Annabeth said. Translate- "Yes, you do!"

"Fine." Translate- "Fine!"

They narrowed their eyes at each other and Athena passed over the bread and butter.

"So, Percy," Fredrick said. "How's work at the aquarium been?"

"Um, great! Last week, a shark had gotten sick, but turns out, it was something he ate," I said. I had my degree in Marine Biology and I was soon going back to try to get my PhD. But right at the moment, I help with sick fish, because I'm so good at it *wink, wink*.

"What was it that he ate?" Athena asked.

"I'd rather not tell you at the table," I said.

Athena's eyes narrowed at me once more. Obviously, she wanted me to mess up in front of Annabeth and her father and step-mother.

We didn't really carry on a big conversation throughout dinner. Mostly just small talk and some glaring (Athena at me) and some talk about the wedding.

We continued the talking to the living room.

"Well, I must be going!" Athena said. It's about time! "Goodbye, Annabeth. Percy." And she was gone.

I looked at my watch.

"We should head out, too, Annabeth. It's getting late and don't we need to stop by the grocery store?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick then we can go."

When I got back, I heard Annabeth and her dad in the living talking, so I didn't want to disturb them.

"Thanks for not being to hard on Percy, dad," Annabeth was saying. "He thinks he's stealing your Cinderella."

Fredrick chuckled. "Well, he's not stealing you, technically. He's just helping me."

"How?"

"Well, now that you don't live here anymore, I don't have to worry about you living by yourself and something coming to attack you. I know that with him, you'll be safe."

"Thanks, daddy."

"No problem, Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed.

"You still dancing with me at the wedding?" Annabeth asked.

"I wouldn't miss it, Cinderella," he said.

"Thanks. Oh!" Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

I decided to walk in at that moment.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" Annabeth said.

"I love you, Dad," Annabeth said.

"Love you, too, honey," he said back to her.

"Is that going to be me and my daughter one day?" I asked Annabeth when we were in the car.

Annabeth looked at, her face full of shock and joy. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She leaned back and smiled. "I hope so."

****THREE WEEKS LATER****

"Gods! I'm so nervous!" I practically yelled.

"Calm down, Percy," Grover said.

"What if I mess up?" I asked.

"You won't," Grover said.

"I am calm. Like a stream, flowing through the forest," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Yeah! Oh, it's my turn! Good luck!" Grover said as he opened the door and walked down the aisle.

I took a deep breath. Now it was my turn.

I walked down the aisle with a big, cheesy smile plastered on my face.

My mom was smiling and crying and Paul was giving me the thumbs up and my dad,Poseidon, was smiling at me.

I stopped at the altar beside Grover (my best man, err.., goat) and I turned my head to watch the bride's maids come. First, it was Annabeth's friend from college, Macy. Then it was her other friend, Rebecca. Then it was Silena. Silena looked like she was about to cry, but she caught my eye and smiled wider. Then came Thalia. Wait. Thalia? Annabeth told me that a friend from camp was going to be her Maid Of Honor! Wait, oh.

Thalia winked at me.

Then the flower girl came out. It was the youngest Athena camper. Her name was Sophie and she was 6. She was wearing a little silver dress, the same shade as the bride's maids, except the bride's maids were strapless and didn't have a white sash around the middle. And they didn't have a little red rose in their hair. I noticed that Thalia's bouquet weren't white roses. They were red, like the petals little Sophie was throwing.

Nice thinking, Annabeth.

Annabeth!

I turned my head just in time to see the doors open and Annabeth appear. Suddenly, my brain melted away.

Annabeth's usually curly hair was straight and it looked like a blonde waterfall running down her back. She had a veil that had little red roses around the end. She had on simple make-up. Her lips were glossy and pink. Her eyes were big and grey as always and her cheeks were flushed pink. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. Her dress was strapless and it had beading at the top. And there was a white sash around her waist and from there the dress mildly poofed out. I loved the way it swished when she walked. And her bouquet were red roses and white roses. And I noticed she was wearing her engagement ring, but on her right hand. I wonder why?

When she got to me, her father took her hand and placed it in mine. He whispered to me, "Good luck."

And then we turned to the man who was going to marry us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry this man and this woman…."

"Do you, Percy Jackson, take the woman, Annabeth Chase to be your loftily wedded wife?"

I slid the ring onto Annabeth's left hand. "I do."

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take this man, Percy Jackson to be your loftily wedded husband?"

Annabeth sniffed and slid the ring onto my hand. "Of course, I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I flipped Annabeth's veil up and I lifted her chin up.

"Forever and Always, Wise-Girl."

"Always and Forever, Seaweed Brain."

And then I kissed her.

Everyone clapped and we help hands and walked out.

Then everyone followed us out. And once everyone was gone and on their way to the reception, we walked back in for pictures.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" Thalia was the first to reach us.

Annabeth laughed. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, Thalia!" I said as I pulled her into a hug. "It's been way too long!"

"Well, it could have been longer! Artemis almost didn't let me come!" Thalia said.

"Percy!" Grover said. "You did great!"

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, hello to you, too, Grover!" Annabeth said.

"My apologies, Mrs. Jackson!" Grover said.

"Get over here!" Annabeth said.

She hugged him.

Then Grover turned to Thalia. "Pay up!"

"What?" Thalia asked.

"You heard me. Pay. Up," Grover said.

"Ugh!" Thalia said as she went over to one of the pews to get her purse.

She handed Grover a twenty.

"Thank you!"

"What's that for?" Annabeth asked.

"We bet how long it would take for you two to get engaged from the year you met," Grover said.

"Yeah. I bet 13 years or more. Sorry, Percy, but I didn't have a lot of faith in you," Thalia said with a shrug.

"And I bet 8 years or less," Grover said.

"Picture time!" The photographer called to us.

We took our pictures and made our way to our reception.

When we entered everyone cheered.

We smiled and waved.

"So that means, now it's time for the first dance," the D.J. said. "Mrs. Annabeth Jackson, this is for you with love from your new husband."

I took Annabeth's hand and lead her out on the dance floor.

Then Carrie Underwood's "Look At Me" played and we began to dance.

We were just swaying back and forth and in a circle as Annabeth concentrated on the words.

She caught my eye at one point and smiled at me.

When the song was over, Annabeth said, "Really?"

"Yeah. I've fallen like a huge fool!"

Annabeth laughed and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We walked back of to the side and then the D.J. spoke again, "Could I have Mrs. Sally Blofis and Mr. Percy Jackson out on the floor, please?"

My mom looked at me shocked and slowly got up.

"C'mon, mom." I said.

They played "The Man You've Become" and my mom started crying again. My mom used to sing this tons when I was younger. And when I first went off to college, she hummed it in the car.

"You remembered," she said.

"I did," I said.

"I'm so proud of you, Percy. I love you so much," she choked out.

"I know. And I love you, too," I told her.

Then it was Annabeth's and Mr. Chase's turn. She never did tell me what song she chose. I guess I'll soon find out.

It was "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

And it went like this:

She spins and she sways

To whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing

The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day

And there's still work to do

She's pulling at me

Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle

And I've been invited

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away

But I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

Annabeth was crying when it ended. She hugged her dad and wiped her eyes.

I hugged her when she got back to me.

"That was beautiful," I told her.

Then Annabeth laughed shakily. "Darling, look at me," I knew she was quoting our song. "I'm crying!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that," I told her.

And then we all got our food and drink. Before our table (which consisted of Thalia, Grover, mom, Paul, dad, Athena, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, Annabeth and me) ate, I stood up with my glass and a spoon.

I began clinking the spoon to my glass and the room quieted.

"I would like to make a speech," I said.

All eyes were on me.

"When Annabeth and I first met, I remember what she looked like. I described her as sorta pretty with hair like a princess's. But what does this pretty girl first say to me? None other than, 'You drool in your sleep'," people laughed, including Annabeth. And now I was talking to her. "But, I didn't care. Because back then, I didn't know I had a crush on you. Shoot, we hated each other! But that first summer of camp, we bonded. I remembered what you said to me, confirming we were friends. 'Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?' Actually yeah, I had many more to come." I began walking around the room now. Woah. Where did this splurge of confidence come from?

"I remember when we went on that quest together looking for Grover and we were arguing about the chariot races. But eventually, we got along about it just like our parents did and we won. Yeah, that's right! We won! And you kissed me on the cheek for the first time. And I knew that we would be friends for a long time."

"I also remember when you went missing, Annabeth." I continued. "It was as if someone had punched me in the gut multiple times. As if someone had taken my heart out and stomped all over it and then hid it from me. When you were gone, it felt like a part of me was missing." A couple Aphrodite girls and Aphrodite sighed happily. I rolled my eyes. "I also encountered a certain goddess of love on that journey who told me that I would have a tragic love life. And boy were you right!" I said to Aphrodite who was across the room. She smiled at me and it scared me how much she looked like Annabeth just now. "But, I guess it wasn't so tragic, because look where I am right now." People clapped and whistled. "Do you remember our first kiss, Annabeth?" I looked at her and she laughed. "I do. Well, people, just so you know, she was supposed to punch me, but she scared me even more when she kissed me then disappeared." All of the girls aw-ed and Grover's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't tell me that!" he mouthed at me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Annabeth, before I uh, proposed, I was watching a movie. Well, I was watching Valentine's Day, and the part when Ashton Kutcher's character asked George Lopez's character how he and his wife had such a good marriage and he replied saying 'I married my best-friend'. Then it just hit me. And, Annabeth, I knew that I, too, had to marry my best-friend. And that's why I proposed on Valentine's Day."

Everyone clapped as I sat the microphone down and went to sit at my table.

"That was so sweet," Annabeth said.

"I Love You."

"I Love You, too."

That day was the best day ever.

And when we exited the reception while everyone threw rice over us, I knew that I had made the right choice for choosing my bride.


	3. Epilogue

Annabeth waddled into the living room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm practicing," she simply stated.

I laughed. "For what exactly?"

Annabeth bit her lip and she blushed.

"C'mon! You can tell me anything! We are married you know," I told her.

"Uh…" she started. And then she waddled over to me on the couch and lifted my hand.

"What are you doing now?" I asked her.

"Trying to show you something," she said sheepishly.

She put my hand on her stomach, which I was now noticing was a teeny bit pouchy, but you don't tell a woman that.

I laughed again. "You want me to feel your stomach?"

"Uh," she stuttered. "Kinda."

"Why?"

She sighed at me. "Percy. I'm practicing my waddling, I want you to feel my stomach, and hey, you're not the only one noticing I'm getting fat."

I blushed. "I never called you fat."

"I know, but you probably noticed."

Then it clicked. I grabbed Annabeth and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked me flustered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her with a huge smiled plastered on my face.

She looked down and blushed again. "I thought you would be mad."

"No way! I've got to go tell my mom!" I jumped up and ran to the hall phone. I could hear her laughing in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom! Guess what!"

"What, Percy?" I could tell my mom thought it was cute that I still called her.

"You're going to be a grandma!"

I heard the phone clatter to the floor.

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey, I'm here. Really? A grandmother?"

"Yeah mom. Annabeth just told me. She's been for a couple of months now, but didn't know how I'd take it."

"Oh, well that's just wonderful! A grandmother! I've got to go tell Paul! Love you, sweetie!"

"Bye, mom!"

I ran back to Annabeth who had lifted her shirt up so she could see her belly. She had her hand rested over it and it looked like she might cry.

"Hey."

She looked up. "Hey."

I sat down beside her and pulled her to me.

"Sometimes," she told me, "when you weren't around, I'd talk to our baby. And I could feel her move. I had read somewhere they love the sound of their mother's voice. It comforts them."

Then reality hit me.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be a daddy."

"Uh-huh."

"We're going to be parents."

"That's the plan."

"Cool."

Annabeth laughed at me.

"I guess it is."

A couple of days later, Annabeth and I met our friends Grover, Juniper, and Thalia for lunch. Thalia had to work extra hard so Artemis would allow her to come.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said when we got there.

"Annabeth! Percy! How's it going?" Grover asked.

Thalia hugged me. Like, seriously squished me. Uh, ouch! She'd really gotten stronger.

Then she hugged Annabeth extremely hard.

Annabeth's eyes bulged out.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Sorry!" Thalia still wouldn't let go. "I've just missed you!"

Annabeth looked at me with a "do something!" look.

"Thalia, Thalia," I said. "We don't want to hurt the baby!"

Thalia let go of Annabeth. And Grover and Juniper looked at me with wide eyes.

"What baby?" Grover said. "I don't see a baby."

Then Thalia gasped and her hands flew to Annabeth's stomach. Then Juniper squealed and did the same.

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth!" Thalia said. Juniper was crying with joy.

"Did I miss something?" Grover asked.

"Dude," I said. "Annabeth's pregnant."

Grover's mouth dropped to the floor.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Woah!"

"Yeah!"

"Um, excuse me. Your table is ready," the hostess said to us.

Thalia laughed and blushed.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine." the hostess replied as she lead us to our table.

When we were seated, she smiled at Annabeth. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Annabeth replied.

We talked the whole time. About our lives, about the baby, and about Juniper and Grover's wedding coming up. Juniper was wondering if they made bride's maids dresses for people who were having a baby.

"Well, I hope the baby will be born before your wedding, Juniper," Annabeth informed us.

"Well, we'll just have to see," Juniper said.

"Congratulations," the doctor said to us. "It's twins. Both girls."

Annabeth's eyes almost popped out of her head.

She didn't say anything until we got into the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"We haven't even told our parents yet, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah we have. Remember? My mom nearly fainted and your dad-"

"Not our mortal parents, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Oh. Uh-oh."

I'd like to say that it went well. My dad was cool about it. Athena… not so much.

"How dare you!" Athena yelled at me.

"Mother!" Annabeth cried.

I was silently praying to every single one of the gods to please spare me from her wrath.

"It was one thing to marry her, but another to get her pregnant!"

"Mom! We're married! We both have great jobs, we make good money, and we have a good house. We can have kids if we want them."

Athena scoffed.

"How's Fish-Head taking it?" Athena was so flustered and mad she couldn't even come up with a good name for my dad.

"He's very excited to have a grand child," I informed her.

Athena's eyes blazed.

Then they softened. "Fine. Have children. See if I care."

Annabeth sighed with relief. "Thank-you, Mother."

"Your welcome, child. What are you having?"

"Two girls."

I could tell Athena was trying not to blast me. I silently thanked my father.

"Good luck," she said and with a poof, she was gone.

"That went well."

"I'm so sorry." the doctor said to us.

Annabeth's face fell.

Then they took her in for surgery.

When it was over, I ushered Annabeth into the car.

She didn't talk at all.

She rested her head on the window.

She didn't talk the rest of the night. She went to bed early and barely ate anything.

The next morning, she woke me up.

"What?" I asked her groggily.

"Sophie." she told me. "Sophie Nerita."

"What?" I asked her.

"Our baby girl. Her name will be Sophie Nerita."

"Why that?" I asked her.

"Sophie and Nerita are Greek names. Sophie means 'wisdom' and Nerita means 'sea' or 'of the sea'."

I smiled. "That fits, Wise-Girl."

"Hera must have done it." Annabeth said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Hera is the goddess of child birth. She must have killed the other baby to get back at me," Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annabeth, I doubt it."

"She did."

"Just go to sleep."

"Annabeth! Why do I have to come?" I complained.

"Because it's our baby." she simply stated.

"So, I have to go to the shower? Please, Annabeth! No men are going to be there!" I whined again.

"Suck it up, Percy," she told me as she opened the door. "It's not even going to be a big deal."

"Oh my gods," she said.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out.

"I thought this was going to be small!" she said.

"Annabeth, you know us," I recognized Silena. "Small is not in our vocabulary."

Annabeth got hugs from all around.

"Hello, Percy," Grover said.

"Grover!"

"Yeah. Juniper dragged me here."

"Same here with Annabeth."

We ate food and Annabeth insisted I open the presents with her.

She was at the last present when she burst into tears.

"You guys are just so wonderful!" she cried.

I patted her on the back.

"Ignore my emotional-ness. I'm just pregnant. Very pregnant." Annabeth said. She was. Our baby was due in three weeks.

I've never seen Annabeth so not like herself. She's been crying a lot and mood-swingy (although, she was usually like that) and the cravings were getting on my nerves. And she's been sleeping a lot.

We were discussing Juniper and Grover's wedding, which was coming up in three months.

"Annabeth, we seriously need to measure you soon," Juniper was saying.

"Well, hopefully, I'll be thinner in a couple of weeks. If you need the dress sizes now, we'll just need to figure something out. Ouch!"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Annabeth waved it off.

About ten minutes later, Annabeth said "Ouch!" again.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom."

Then she came back and her eyes were wide.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"My water just broke." she said.

Then all Hades broke loose.

I won't give you all the gory details, but Annabeth did have her baby on July 16th. Also known as the day of the Baby shower and exactly 3 weeks before the baby was due.

Little Sophie Nerita came out with curly black hair like her father and big grey eyes like her mother. She was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

And we got to take her home three days later.

Annabeth was sleeping when my father came to visit.

"She's beautiful, Percy," my dad said.

"Thank-you."

"I'll be sure to stop by soon when Annabeth's awake."

"See you then, dad."

Sophie Nerita Jackson (Soph) grew up to look exactly like Annabeth except with black hair instead of blonde. And she had the powers of the sea and wisdom and battle strategy and became a favorite of Athena.

THE END (:


End file.
